Yo NO soy una porrista
by AngelaMort
Summary: Brittany le pregunta a Daria si le puede hacer un pequeñisimo favor ¿Aceptará su propuesta? ::ONESHOT::Fic traducido::


**Disclaimer from the Author:** I own Daria. I work for MTV. I was actually just talking to my co-workers and we decided to bring Daria back with new episodes! Then, I woke up. No I don't own Daria, but boy, was that a good dream!

**Summary**: Brittany quiere que Daría le haga un pequeño favor.

**Nota de Ángela**¡Primer fic de Daría en español! Aun que este que les traigo no es de mi mente retorcida. Espero les guste este fic que es una traducción del fic "I'm NOT a Cheerleader" que leí en inglés y me encantó, es muy gracioso, espero lo disfruten. Este solo es un entrenamiento mientras escribo mi propia historia de Daría. Además la traducción del fic tiene el debido permiso y aprobación del autor original Killthefop. Así que por esa razón lo traduje tal cual el fic original.

-**Yo NO soy una porrista-**

**Autor: Killthefop**

**Traductora: Ángela-Mort.**

_La la la la la _

This is my stop  
Got to get off  
I might go pop

Excuse me, Excuse me

I've got to be direct  
La la la  
If I'm wrong, please correct  
La la la  
You're standing on my neck  
La la la  
You're standing on my neck  
La la la  
You're standing on my neck

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la

Todo comenzó en la escuela Lawndale High. Daria y Jane caminaban directo para su clase. Sin embargo, en ese momento Brittany se acercó a ellas.

Brittany: Daria ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Daria¿Necesitas un consejo de moda?

Jane: Tu sabes Daria, un consejo TUYO, quizá.

Brittany: Bueno, es que necesito preguntarte si tu… -(mira a su alrededor buscando a que la gente no volteé a verla)- Oh, no puedo decírtelo aquí. Ven a mi casa después de la escuela y te lo explicare todo.

Daria: Hum… Seguro….

Brittany asiente y se aleja de ahí como si nada.

Jane: Mi sentido arácnido está tintineando. Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí.

Daria¡Por favor es Lawndale! No necesitas superpoderes para saber eso.

Después de la escuela, Daria se dirige hacia la casa de Brittany. Al llegar toca el timbre y espera por algunos pocos segundos, hasta que la misma Brittany abre la puerta.

Brittany: Hola Daria, ven pasa..

Daria sin otra opción entra a la casa y camina tras la rubia. Sin embargo a la castaña le sorprende ver a Brittany vistiendo sus ropas normales. La porrista vestía in top color rojo, unos jeans azules y su cabello lo tenia suelto en vez de sus usuales coletas. Después de algún segundo, llegan a la habitación de Brittany.

Daria: Um. Brittany¿Por que no estás usando tu traje de porrista?

Brittany: Mhhh, pues mira, de eso exactamente quería hablar contigo -dicho esto, la rubia se sienta en la cama. Cabe mencionar que el uniforme de porrista estaba perfectamente doblado sobre una de la almohadas- Necesito pedirte un favor.

Daria: De acuerdo, continua…

Brittany: Pues mira, La señorita Li decidió sacarme por algún corto tiempo del escuadrón de las porristas por que dice que estoy fallando en mis clases.

Daria: Ah ¿Osea que quieres que yo sea tu profesor particular?

Brittany: Hum… pues no. El Sr. O'neal ya me encontró un maestro —la rubia toma aire y comienza a hablar demasiado rápido- ¡Necesitoquetomesmilugarenelescuadrondelasporristas!

Daria: (quien abre sus ojos por completo) ¿QUEEEEEE? (se levanta) ¡No, un momento!

Brittany: (igual se levanta) ¡Daria, esto que te pido no es permanente o algo así. Es solo hasta que consiga elevar mis calificaciones!

Daria: (VO: Lo cual tardará mas...) ¿Pero por que YO?

Brittany: Bueno, la razón es por que en tus calificaciones nunca fallas sea cual sea la situación. Además eres la única en la que confió que no tratará de conquistar a Kevvie! El solo puede tener citas con porristas, tu sabes. Pero en fin ¿Me harás el favor?

_(Author's Note: Ok, you know that rule in Lawndale about how football players can only date cheerleaders, and vice versa? Well then how come Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie go out with Quinn if they're on the football team??? I've always wanted to know the answer to that!)_

Daria: No lo sé…

Brittany: (se pone de rodillas y suplica) ¡Vamos Daria, por favor¿Si?

Daria: (suspira) Oh, está bien.

Brittany: (se levanta) Gracias Daria. (Brittany le da a Daria su traje de porrista) Ah, Y has algo con tu cabello. Como peinártelo o algo así. Ah y trata de ser una buena porrista. El escuadrón podría patearte si no lo haces bien. Además la Señorita Li dijo que si no subía mis calificaciones iba a buscar un reemplazo, y esa sería... (GULP!) ¡QUINN!. ¡Tú sabes que ella está sobre Kevin!

Daria: debí haber sabido que esto no estaba en mis planes, pero en fin, será mejor que me vaya preparando para ser porrista.

Daria, rato después de aquel extraño favor, se va de la casa de Brittany y ahora se dirige hacia la casa de Jane.

Jane¿Que favor quería Brittany?

Daria: He sido seleccionada para entrar a ser porrista.

Al oir aquello, Jane abre sus ojos de par en par...

(Comercial: Se ve a Brittany suplicándole a Daria)

Jane: Pero es solo temporal ¿Cierto?

Daria: Sip.

Jane¿Y tendrás que peinarte diferente?

Daria: Aja…

Jane¿Y utilizaras el uniforme de porrista durante todo el día de escuela, incluyendo las veces en que vengas a mi casa¿Y enfrente de Trent?

Daria¿Cual es el problema¡Le estoy haciendo un favor a Brittany hasta que suba sus calificaciones!

Jane¿Y cuando piensas que eso suceda?

Daria: Ella tiene un profesor particular, espero sea pronto... Y bueno, cambiando de tema, pienso que tu conoces mas acerca del cabello y esas cosas de belleza. Podrías ayudarme en ponerme un "producto de ultima moda" para mañana.

Jane¡Oh, nuestra pequeñita esta creciendo! (Daria la mira fulminante) No, ya en serio, será un placer ayudarte. Ahora iré al baño a ver que tengo y veré que puedo hacer.

(Volviendo a la casa de Brittany. El timbre suena. La rubia al abrir la puerta, se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que a Chuck-ante)

N/Ángela: el autor se refiere a Chuck, en la traducción de Latinoamérica así le llamaban, como diciendo 'chocante' ¿Recuerdan? El pecoso pervertido que le tocaba las nal... a Brittany a cada rato jaja.

Brittany¿Que estas haciendo TU aqui?

Upchuck: Yo soy tu profesor particular.

Brittany: EEP! Debes estar bromeando.

Chuck-ante: Pues no, yo siempre saco "B's" Y ""C's".

Brittany: Seguro. ¿Pero no me pudieron conseguir a alguien que siempre saque "A's"?

Chuck-ante: Bueno, yo fui el único quien voluntariamente aceptó el trabajo. Además quien ha pasado los grados. Yo saco "C's" de Charles y tu sacas "F's" de Fiestas. Pero eso va a cambiar, muy pronto sacaré "B's" de Bonita.

Brittany: Y de Brittany.

(Volviendo a la casa de Jane. Esta estaba saliendo del baño.)

Jane¡Ya puedes salir ahora, Daria!

Daria: (Desde adentro del baño) ¡NO!

Jane: Vamos, no hay nadie mas que yo.

Daria¿Estas segura?

Jane: Trent está dormido. Conociéndolo se va a levantar dentro de algunas horas.

Daria: Oh, esta bien... (Sale del baño, pero estaba vestida de porrista. Peinaba diferente aun que aun conservaba sus anteojos. Aun así, lucia linda)

Jane¡La artista ha creado una obra de arte¡Daría la porrista!

Daria: Pienso que mi IQ esta bajando 50 puntos. (suspira) Me voy a casa, te veo mañana.

(Momentos después, Daria llega a su casa. Ella viste su chaqueta y se cubre su cabeza. Era dificil verse así misma. Corre a su cuarto y se encierra bajo llave.

Daria: Yo la porrista ¿Que he hecho conmigo?

(La mañana siguiente, Quinn, Helen y Jake se encontraban en el desayunador. Jake leía el contenido de la caja de cereal. Quinn hablaba por teléfono con Sandy y Helen solo desayunaba.)

Jake: Hey ¿Sabían que los Cheerios pueden bajar tu colesterol?

Quinn: Eso debe ser lindo. Podría ser lindo. ¡Si! Uh-huh. ¡EEEWWW! Tienes razón¿Cómo puede él caer por eso¡Tienes razón! Aun que podría ser lindo. Si, eso llamaria su atención. Ok, Bye (cuelga el teléfono, pero este de nuevo suena) Es para mi. ¿Hola? Tiffany... ¿Que Brittany hizo que¿Me pregunto quien la habrá reemplazado? No, espera, eso no es lindo... Yo...

(Daria aparece en el desayunador. Su cabello estaba peinado y vestía el traje de porrista)

Quinn¡Emergencia, te hablo luego! (cuelga el teléfono)

Helen¿Daria?

Daria: Brittany tuvo que salir del escuadrón de las porristas por rezones académicas y me preguntó si temporalmente podría suplantarla hasta que suba sus calificaciones. (Daria mira a su familia, quienes la miran estupefactos.) Voy a ir con Jane después de la escuela (Se dirige hacia la puerta y voltea a ver a Quinn) Si, es que no interfieren mis prácticas de porristas.

(Daria se topa con Jane y juntas caminan hacia la escuela)

Daria: Sabes, ser una porrista podría tener sus ventajas...

Jane: Puedo imaginarlo.

(Comercial: La familia de Daria esta estupefacta)

(Mientras en la clase de Mr. O'Neil. Los chicos veían a Daría y murmuraban. Digamos que estaba llamando la atención. Kevin la miraba mucho. Brittany vestía como el día anterior. No estaba muy contenta de que ella, siendo una persona muy popular, para subir sus calificaciones tuviera que ser tuteada por un cerebrito o una persona impopular.)

O'Neil¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme algún nombre de alguna obra de Shakespeare¿Kevin?

Kevin: Um. Romeo. um. Romeo…

O'Neil: (Quien estaba emocionado al creer que Kevin le daría la respuesta correcta… por primera vez) ¿Si?

Kevin: Romeo… ¡Pero por supuesto¡"Romeo debe morir", adoro esa película!

O'Neil: (suspira decepcionado) No, Kevin. Si tan solo Daria estuviera aquí.

Daria: Pero si estoy aquí Mr. O'Neil.

O'Neil¿Daria¿Realmente eres tu¡Pero si eres una porrista!

Daria: Solo temporalmente.

O'Neil¡Bueno, pienso que es genial que al fin te desenvuelvas! Esto realmente demuestra la auto confianza y además…

Daria: Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Brittany.

O'Neil: (aturdido) Oh, bueno, es genial que tu seas y demuestres ser una gran amiga y...

(La señorita Morris entra al salón)

Morris: Lamento la interrupción, Timothy, pero las porristas están teniendo una temprana práctica, así que si la señorita Taylor pudiera... (Daria se levanta de su lugar)

Morris: (sorprendida) ¿Señorita Morgendorffer¿Es usted?

Daria: (VO¿Por qué la gente siempre se sorprende al ver mi cambio de look?) Brittany tuvo que dejar el escuadrón de las porristas por su rendición académica, y ella me preguntó si yo podía sustituirla por un corto tiempo.

Morris: (quien se queda muda de la impresión) Uh. OK entonces ven conmigo, Señorita Morgendorffer.

(Daria y Morris caminan hacia el gimnasio. Todas las otras porristas miran estupefactas a Daria)

Morris: Chicas, ella es Daria. Estará sustituyendo a Brittany, ella ahora está en un Curso de Aprobación Académica. Estoy segura de que Brittany volverá en muy poco tiempo, pero muy diminuto, estoy segura de que la Señorita Morgendorffer será un gran reemplazo.

(Daria camina hacia el resto de las porristas)

Angie¡Hola, soy Angie y ella es Lisa! (señala a la chica que está junto a ella)

Lisa¿Y tu eres... como... un cerebrito?

Daria: No, tu debes estar pensando en Dara, yo NO soy un cerebrito ¡YO tengo energía y mucha vitalidad!

Lisa: Tu ERES un cerebrito ¿Cierto?

Daria: Claro...

Angie¿Por que Morris te eligió como reemplazo?

Daria: No fue ella, Brittany lo hizo.

Angie¿Pero por que¿Brittany se está convirtiendo en un cerebrito también?

Daria: No. Era elegirme a mi o a Quinn.

Lisa¿La chica que gusta de Kevin?

Daria: Claro, tu sabes. Mi HERMANA...

Angie¿Es tu hermana?

Morris: Angie ¿Por que no mejor le enseñas a Daria tu nueva porra?

Angie¡Ok¿Listas chicas?

Porristas¡Vamos!

(Mientras que Brittany esta en el salón de estudio. Chuck-ante se sienta junto a ella)

Chuck-ante: Ahora mi bomboncito, vamos a ver las fracciones, es algo simple... hum, bien, si tu tienes 1/4 y 3/5 tu saldrías con migo?

Brittany¿QUE!Un momento, yo amo a Kevvie!

Chuck-ante: Pero tu no puedes salir con él, ya no eres una porrista. Además si no sales conmigo... (le enseña una foto muy comprometedora (N/Ange: háganse la idea ustedes, la verdad es que originalmente el autor puso "The Lab Brat" y por mas que quise no pude traducir el significado de eso, literal es "Mocoso Laboratorio", no tiene sentido) Y dudo mucho que él quiera volver a salir contigo si tu ya NO eres una porrista.

Brittany¡EEP!

(Volviendo al gimnasio donde Daria está con las porristas)

Morris: Bien Daria, ya que dominaste todas las rutinas¿Estas lista para practicarlas con las demás porristas?

Daria: Seguro, creo..

Morris: Recuerda, eres la cima de la pirámide. Muy bien, comienza Angie.

Angie: Ok¡Chicas!

(Las porristas hacen una linea y ponen a Daria en medio)

(_Author's Note: Ok, this cheer is really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else_)

Porristas + Daria!LEONES DE LAWNDALE  
SON LOS MEJORES

LOS LEONES JUEGAN CON DESTREZA

LOS LEONES GANAN LA PELEA!

(Las porristas hacen la pirámide con Daria en la cima)

¡VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS LEONES!

Morris: (aplaudiendo) Muy, pero muy bien, Daria, eres tan natural.

(Comercial: Se ve a Daria en la cima de la pirámide)

(Después de la escuela, en la habitación de Jane. Esta misma estaba pintando sobre un lienzo a una porrista, mas bien a la nueva Daría coqueteando con Kevin. Y esta ultima estaba solo recostada en la cama)

Jane¿Estas diciendo que tu fuiste una excelente porrista en la práctica que tuviste hoy?

Daria: Así es, créelo o no. Morris me dijo que yo tenia un talento "natural".

Jane: OK, cualquier idiota puede animar. Así que yo no puedo llamarlo un talento.

Daria: Pues te dire, esto no es tan facil. Tienes que acordar de todas las porras y ser audaz para llevar a cabo las acrobacias. Te digo, esto lo tuve que practicar al menos 3 veces antes de ser la cima de la pirámide de porristas.

Jane¿Eres la cima de la pirámide? (levanta la ceja) ¡Impresionante!

Daria!Oh, cállate!

(Trent camina casualmente por ahí y se asoma)

Trent: Hey Janey. Hey Dar- !WOAH!

Daria¿Que? (El rostro de Daria se empieza a sonrosar)

Trent¿DARIA? Pero… tu… tu…

Jane: Así es, nuestra pequeña Daria es una porrista.

Daria: (Ahora completamente roja) Estoy sustituyendo a Brittany por que ella esta estudiando para subir sus calificaciones.

Trent: Daria la porrista, Daria la normal. No importa la apariencia, con que sea la Daría de siempre es suficiente. (hace una pausa y la observa detenidamente) Luces bien con tu nuevo peinado (ahora el rostro de Daría era mas rojo aun, Trent mira la pintura que hacia Jane, sonríe un poco desilusionado y sale de la habitación)

Daria¿Ya se fue?

Jane: Si, Oh y mira el tomate que está en mi cama… !Oh, espera, eres tu!

Daria: Si claro, creo que esto no ayuda mucho...

Jane¿Por que no le dices lo que sientes por él?

Daria: Podría hacerlo, pero después tendría que matarlo.

Jane: …l no te odia, Daria.

Daria: Soy una porrista, todos me odian.

Jane: (Imitando a Brittany) !Kevvie JAMAS!

Daria: Será mejor que me vaya a casa. El juego es mañana ¿Vendrás?

Jane¿Por que no? Estaré ahí...

(Mientras que en casa de Angie, las porristas estaban en una pijamada)

Angie¿Y bien¿Qué piensan de Daría?

Lisa: Ella esta bien... supongo ¿Nikki?

Nikki: Ella es Linda y genial… para ser un cerebrito.

Angie: Yo pienso que tiene un talento natural, tal vez cuando Brittany regrese podamos hacer nuestro escuadrón de 6 a 7 ¿Que piensan?

Las otras Porristas¡SI!

Porristas + Angie!VAMOS ÁNIMO!

_(Author's Note: In the series we only see 4 cheerleaders: Brittany, Angie, Lisa, and Nikki. But in "Is It College Yet?" Brittany mentions that there are other cheerleaders. So I just assumed a small number like 6.)_

(Al día siguiente, después de la escuela. Daría estaba ya preparada como porrista y bien peinada. Estaba caminando con Jane.)

Jane¿El GRAN juego es hoy?

Daria: Sip, la hora ha llegado.

Jane¿Como te sientes?

Daria: Nerviosa. Desearía volver al pasado en donde Brittany me pregunte si quiero sustituirla para decirle que !NO!

Jane: Tu quieres regresar tiempo atrás. Regresar al lugar que nunca existió en realidad. Regresar al mundo que solo existe en tu imaginación, Regresar a la Zona de la media luz, a lo desconocido... En fin ¿Lista para sacar tu cerebro y hacer Rah-Rah?

Daria: Nosotras no Rah-Rah nada...

Jane¿"Nosotras"? Estas olvidando que tu no eres una de "ellas". Tu eres solo el reemplazo de Brittany.

Daria: Si, bueno...

Angie¡Daria! Te he estado buscando. Necesito hablar contigo (mira a Jane) A SOLAS

Jane: Te hablo luego (se va de ahí)

Angie: Daria. Tu muestras un gran talento, y nosotras nos preguntábamos. Si después de que Brittany regrese. Si tu entrarías al escuadrón pero ya permanentemente.

Daria: (abre los ojos por completo) Er… lo pensaré..

Angie: Ok. Dinos tu decisión después del juego. (se marcha de ahí)

(Daria alcanza a Jane)

Jane¿Que¿Quieren un reemplazo diferente para Brittany?

Daria: Um. Tengo que irme, te veo en el juego.

(En el juego)

Angie¿Daria¿ya tienes tu desición?

Daria: Si, Yo…

Brittany!Estoy de vuelta¡TENGO c'S¡Puedo ser porrista de nuevo! Puedes irte ahora, Daria.

Angie: De hecho, Daria es muy Buena y justamente nos estaba diciendo si ella entraría al escuadrón permanentemente.

Brittany¿Reemplazándome?

Angie: Por supuesto que no ¿Y bueno. Daria?

Daria: Ok. Mi decisión es...

(Mientras con Jane, ella está caminando por las gradas del campo donde iba a ser el partido junto con Trent)

Trent¿Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?

Jane: (suspirando) Daria va a animar ¿Recuerdas?

Trent: (sonrie) Oh si…

Jane: (Guiña) Si ¿Ella es la razón por la que te levantatse antes de la 5:00, recuerdas?

Trent: (todo rojo) Callate, Janey.

Jane¿Por que no le preguntas saliendo si tu…?

Trent: (mas rojo) ¿Como… Como es que tú…?

Jane: Es muy obvio….

Anunciador!ES EL MEDIO TIEMPO¡AHORA CON USTEDES LAS ANIMADORAS DE LAWNDALE!

Jane!Ooooh!Aquí viene!

Porristas + Daria!LEONES DE LAWNDALE  
SON LOS MEJORES

LOS LEONES JUEGAN CON DESTREZA

LOS LEONES GANAN LA PELEA!

(Las porristas hacen la pirámide con Daria en la cima)

VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS LEONES!

(Jane y Trent se quedan en shock)

Trent: No lo hace nada mal.

Jane!De hecho es muy Buena!

Announcer!Y ahora, la mascota de Lawndale!

Brittany¡Santo cielo, eres Buena Daria!

Daria: Er… tengo que buscar a Jane, vuelvo enseguida.

(Daria POV. Mira en las gradas y ve a Jane and Trent. Normal POV)

Daria¿Trajo a Trent? Eso significa que me vio como porrista animando... voy a matarla...

(Daria camina a las gradas)

Daria: Hey Jane.

Trent¡No sabia que podias ser animadora!

(Daria se sonroja)

Jane: Si, y bueno todo ya acabó ahora que Brittany regresa ¿No?

Daria: Um. No exactamente.

Jane¿Que estas diciendo? Confiesa, Morgendorffer.

Daria: Bueno, ellas me ofrecieron unirme al escuadrón y yo acepté...

Trent + Jane¡¿QUE?!

Daria: Soy la misma persona, Yo solo soy una cínica con pompones.

Trent: (Riendo) Estuvo buena, Daria.

Daria: Lo divertido es que voy a molestar a Quinn de que soy una porrista. Y ahora Lane ¿Me odias?

Jane + Trent: No. (Daria se sorprende de que Trent responde)

Trent: Hey Daria ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un Segundo? (Jane guíña el ojo)

Daria: Seguro… (ellos caminan lejos y Jane solo espía un poco)

Trent: Y bueno ¿Te gusta esto de ser porrista?

Daria: Pues no es tan diferente. Excepto por todo mi sarcasmo que disgustosa se convirtió en energía.

Trent: (sonrie nervioso) Y bueno ¿Las porristas solo tienen citas con los futbolistas, cierto?

Daria: (sonrosandose) Um, si. Supongo que es la regla de oro.

Trent: Y… ¿También pueden salir con los músicos, cierto?

Daria: (sonriendo levemente) No veo por que no.

Anunciador¡Y Kevin Thompson esta corriendo. Y está a punto de lograrlo!

Trent¿Y?.

Daria¿Y?

Trent¿Quieres… hum… ir por una pizza o algo así después del juego?

Daria¿Con Jane?

Trent: Um, no. solos.

Daria: (sonriendo) Seguro, por que no.

Trent sonríe y regresa a su lugar.

Anunciador¡Y es un Tochdown!

Jane: (sonriendo justo cuando esta viendo a Daria y Trent) Touchdown…

**FIN **

**NOTA DE MI**¡Al fin¡Después de casi 3 semanas al fin terminé de traducir este fic¡ALELUYA! Y no por que yo fuera una 'papa' en ingles, es que la escuela, el trabajo y demás cosas me mantienen ocupadísima.

Y si, se me complicó un poco el traducirlo tal cual (el formato) por que bueno, es MUY diferente al estilo que yo escribo, pero en fin, me divertí mucho con este fic. (en el cual me encanta el TrentxDaria y NO el DariaxTom ODIO A TOM! GRRRR...)

Quiero agradecer a _Killthefop_ por darme la oportunidad de haber traducido de Ingles-Español su fanfic, que me encantó, sarcasmo a MIL!!

Y bueno, espero yo hacer algún día un fic de esta gran serie que es Daría (lástima que, al menos aquí en México en MTV ya no la transmitan, buaaaa) pero en fin.

Si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o lo que quieras ya saben que hacer. ¡See ya!


End file.
